Health plan members or patients often receive multiple communications from healthcare payers (e.g., health insurance companies) and providers (e.g., doctors, hospitals, care centers/clinics). The communications may include bills, invoices, and statements regarding episodes of care to providers (e.g., clinical visits, treatments). For example, the same care visit or treatment for a patient may result in multiple explanations of benefits (EOBs) according to payer(s) and multiple billing statements for different providers (e.g., physicians, nurse practitioners, labs). Reconciling the billing statements against the EOBs and the various EOB components (deductibles, coverage percentage) to determine what is really owed by the member/patient can be often challenging. Further, this reconciliation is typically done in the context of health spending accounts (HSAs), flexible spending accounts (FSAs), high deductible plans, provider network discounts, and/or other guidelines, where indicated figures and values are not easily mapped or understood. As a result, patients may delay or choose not to pay providers, which causes significant underpayment of providers. The underpaid providers may also choose not to pursue payment due to the relatively high administrative cost associated with reconciliation and collections. The underpayment of providers is one aspect that contributes to overall healthcare cost.